phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Act Your Age
" |image = Teen Phineas and Ferb.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb as teens. |season = 4 |production = 426 |broadcast = 222 |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Bernie PettersonSuper brilliant Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = 2015 |international = May 10, 2014 (New Zealand) |xd = February 9, 2015First look: Future is now for 'Phineas and Ferb' |abcf = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Ten years into the future, Phineas and Ferb and the gang have all graduated from high school and are reaching the end of their last summer together before going their separate ways to college. Everyone seems to have decided what they're doing except for Phineas, who is having trouble deciding which school to go to after having been accepted into many different collages and universities around the world. He's also soon hit with another personal bombshell: his friends finally tell him that Isabella has been harboring a crush on him since they were little kids, a fact that had been obvious to everyone but Phineas himself. With love on the line, the gang works to get the two to confess their feelings for one another before Isabella leaves for college. Meanwhile, Perry helps Doofenshmirtz get through his midlife crisis. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *"Mid-Life Crisis" *"What It Might Have Been" *"Ballad of Badbeard" (instrumental) *"Danville for Niceness" (instrumental) End Credits Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Oh, there you are, Perry Evil Jingle Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode takes place 10 years after the events of the series. *This is a Valentine's Day special. * Doofenshmirtz's old appearance marked the fourth time an elderly version of Heinz had been featured in the show. The first was in "Lights, Candace, Action!" and the second and the third were in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". * This is the first episode to premiere in 2015. *According to this episode, Isabella was at least eleven years old during the summer the show took place in. That would make her and the others at least 21 when this episode takes place. *It appears that the entire gang, including Ferb, was aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas, while Phineas remained oblivious. Production Information *On November 15, 2012, Robert F. Hughes posted a tweet in which he said that Madison Scheckel had come to write with them a Phineas/Isabella song.Laying down the Phineas and Isabella song *On December 14, 2012, Dan Povenmire tweeted the photo of Vincent Martella singing the aforementioned song.Absolutely killing in the studio on a Phineas/Isabella duet *On March 1, 2013, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Jake Whetter had a Spreecast chat. Fans were welcome to send in questions using Spreecast, Facebook, or Twitter with the hashtag "#PlatypusDay". During Spreecast, Dan and Swampy had confirmed an emotional Phineas/Isabella episode in Season 4, and mentioned that the song made them both cry.Live with Dan and Swampy! *On May 10, 2013, Robert F. Hughes mentioned via Twitter that this episode is not the Season 4 finale and its name is "Act Your Age".Lots more shows coming so get ready *On May 18, 2013, Bernie Petterson has confirmed that he and Kim Roberson are the writers and storyboard artists for this episode. *On August 28, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed that this episode will be a 22-minute long episode (30 minutes with commercials).Tentative name of episode *On December 16, 2013, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft confirmed that this episode's animation is already done at least for a week from that moment.It will not disappoint *On January 14, 2014, Dan and Swampy posted a tweet from their recording session for the episode with Alyson Stoner.And getting a bit verklempt.Watching a bit of Act Your Age *On January 22, 2014, Dan post two script doodles of "Act Your Age".Doodle oneDoodle two *During their July 22nd, 2014 Spreecast to promote "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", Dan Povenmire noted that this episode would air in February 2015. *A few scenes of this episode were shown at the 2014 SDCC. *The teenage versions of Phineas and the gang were drawn by DeviantArt user Ashley "KicsterAsh" Simpson. Dan Povenmire created a DeviantArt account for himself just so he could ask her to design for this episode. *Of the teenage Fireside Girls, only Gretchen and Adyson have the same voice actresses as their teenage counterparts. The voice of Ginger is provided by Ming-Na, the real life mother of Michaela Zee, the current voice of Ginger, who also voices Dr. Hirano. *Rumors circulated among the public that this episode would be the series finale. Because of this, numerous crew members have made public announcements to deny it.Why does everyone label “Special to them” as “LAST EPISODE TO AIR GUYS OMG”Lots more shows coming so get ready *After the Russian version aired, Dan Povenmire explained on Twitter that he did not want it to air anywhere else before it aired in the United States.We did NOT want AYA airing anywhere *KicksterAsh featurette International Premieres * May 10, 2014 (Disney Channel New Zealand) * August 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) Errors Continuity *Baljeet mentions the time Isabella got cartoon hearts in her eyes, which was seen in "Rollercoaster". Allusions Trivia *Second episode to take place in the future. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") * Phineas and Ferb and the gang are all around 20 years old in this episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Himself, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Himself * Tyler Mann as Commander Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro * Ariel Winter as Teen Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Teen Adyson * Dana Davis as Teen Holly * Ming-Na Wen as Teen Ginger * Dannah Phirman as Teen Milly (misspelled and credited as "Millie") * Soleil McGhee as Teen Katie * Additional Voices: Mackenzie Phillips, Diedrich Bader References }} Category:A Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn